Out of my body
by lari gleek
Summary: E se você pudesse ver a reação de seus amigos e familiares depois de sua morte e descobrisse que a reação da garota que parecia te odiar foi totalmente diferente do você tivesse imaginado. E agora que você acordou pode ver que a pessoa que mais te ama não é a pessoas que está com você. Rachel Berry está passando por isso...
1. eu morri?

Estava frio, eu virava a cabeça para todos os lados e sentia meu corpo doer, não entendia aonde eu estava. Era como um tipo de caixa branca em outra dimensão, me levantei e olhei em volta confusa até que tudo iluminou de uma maneira que fez com que eu fechasse meus olhos atordoada. Quando os abri novamente vi que estava na rua a frente da minha casa, tinha uma ambulância e meus pais choravam muito enquanto se abraçavam até que vi uma maca com um corpo, uma mão pendurada para fora do pano branco balançava a cada movimento dos enfermeiros.

Era a minha mão...

Olhei assustada a ambulância se afastar depois de meus pais terem preenchidos uma ficha e ido com eles. Fiquei algum tempo rodando no mesmo lugar. O que eu era? Um fantasma? E por quê eu não fui para o céu ou inferno eu não sei, mas se bem que eu não fiz nada de mal para ninguém pelo que me lembro.

Narrador:

De repente estava na mesma caixa com a mesma luz, e num piscar de olhos estava na casa dos Jones. Mercedes estava sentada na sala com uma cara triste enquanto senhora Jones lhe acariciava os cabelos. A negra mais nova resmungava enquanto fungava.

- a Rachel podia ser muito irritante quando queria...mas eu gostava dela, eu queria poder dizer o quanto ela era boa e que ela poderia ser a maior diva da broadway da geração dela e ouvi ela se gabar e sei lá o que...não acredito que não vou nem mais ver aquele nariz judio na minha frente...

E outra vez ela fechou olhos e estava na casa dos cohen-chang, ou melhor, no quarto de tina Cohen-chang que chorava nos braços de Mike Chang que sussurrava baixinho no ouvido da namorada.

E agora estava na casa dos puckerman, Noah estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto enquanto algumas lágrimas solitárias caiam de seus olhos e não muito longe Sam estava na poltrona olhando para o alto enquanto chorava silencioso. Garotos nunca são bons em expressar sentimentos de tristeza em grupo.

Na casa dos Lopez Rachel pensou que teria uma festa, mas não, Santana e Brittany estavam abraçadas e a mais baixa soluçava enquanto e loirinha mais alta a confortava chorando também.

- ela está em um lugar melhor san, ela te perdoou eu sei, porque a Rachel é boa pessoa e está vendo que você se arrepende de ter tratado ela mal e que sente falta dela...todos vamos senti...mas ela vai está sempre na nossa memória...nos bons momentos.

E nesse momento o coração de Rachel acelerou, estava na casa dos Hummel - Hudsons onde seu namorado Finn e seu melhor amigo Kurt. Ela não queria ver o sofrimento deles mas se surpreendeu quando viu Finn com apenas algumas lágrimas caindo enquanto repetia mesma frase " não acredito que minha namorada está morta" enquanto mexia no prato de sopa já fria.

Já no outro quarto estava com Blaine, Kurt chorava muito enquanto olhava as fotos de todos no coral, de Rachel com ele sorrindo. Ela queria poder ir até o garoto e dizer que estava tudo bem e que eles iam poder ir para NYADA juntos, mas ela não sabia como, é provável que ela seja um fantasma por anos assombrando alguém ou algum lugar.

De repente aquela luz brilhou novamente e ela estava... ela não sabia onde estava até virar de costas e ver Quinn ajoelhada do lado de uma cama de casal com uma colcha rosa claro. Ela chorava tanto que Rachel não duvidava nada que seus pais estavam ouvindo. Havia várias fotos do glee club, e fotos de Rachel que ela nem sabia que existiam.

- eu não tive tempo... – ela sussurrava com a cabeça enfiada em um travesseiro quando Judy entrou e se sentou na cama olhando Quinn com uma feição triste.

- não teve tempo de que meu amor? Eu não vou ficar brava, seu pai não precisa saber...

- eu amava a Rachel...amava desde o primeiro momento que vi ela, mas senti raiva e medo desses sentimentos e fiz da vida dela um inferno...e pra completar ela queria o idiota do meu namorado na época, eu não amava ele de verdade mas ele me dava segurança e popularidade que era tudo o que eu achava que eu precisava...mas não é...e eu queria tanto poder dizer isso a ela...mas mesmo se ela tivesse viva agora...eu s-sou covarde e nunca conseguiria dizer o quanto e amava...se...se eu pudesse eu trocaria de lugar com ela só pra poder deixar que ela vivesse seus sonhos...eu admirava tanto ela...minha pequena estrela...eu fiz de tudo pra tentar não ama-la – Quinn mostrou uma das fotos de Rachel para Judy com a mão tremendo e os olhos fechados tentando controlar a respiração em vão, desabou no chão e voltou a chorar.

- oh...querida...eu sinto tanto, se você tivesse dito isso antes talvez eu pudesse...quem eu fiz isso, se eu tivesse te apoiado antes você não sofreria...mas fui covarde e deixei seu pai me controlar. – Judy puxou Quinn para um abraço apertado

Rachel não estava acreditando, a garota que supostamente a odiava agora estava chorando por sua morte dizendo que a amava. A morena sentia algo em seu coração se esvaziar vendo todo o sofrimento de Quinn. Ela não entendia bem aquilo mas só queria poder olhar para a loira e pedir que ela parasse de chorar por que ela não se sentia nada bem sabendo que ela estava naquele estado.

" pare de chorar Quinn..."

" eu perdôo você pelo o que você fez de mal pra mim..."

" por favor...deixa eu voltar e cuidar da Quinn, deus..."

" ela precisa de mim..."

" e eu preciso dela..."

Continua ...


	2. Um anjo falou

Confusa, é como eu me encontro nesse exato momento. Eu esta sentada em minha cama com a respiração falha e suada, não lembro em qual momento comecei a chorar. Foi um pesadelo, um pesadelo muito real. Eu estava viva e isso foi apenas um...presságio? sonho ruim? Visão sobrenatural?

Quando vi a reação dos meus amigos não me surpreendi muito, só com as últimas. Quinn Fabray...apaixonada por Rachel Berry? Nem nos sonhos mais loucos ela pensaria nisso, mas parecia tão real, chorando, o que ela disse fazia sentido. Só não entendo o que eu senti, vendo Quinn sofrer foi a pior coisa que eu havia visto, eu me sentia vazia e doía. Eu só queria ir até ela e abraçá-la para que ela voltasse com aquele sorriso lindo.

" lindo? Eu pensei isso? Acho que esse pesadelo afetou minha cabeça"

- não é um pesadelo caracoles!...eu ainda me sinto horrível não podendo falar palavrões...carácoles é ridículo. – me assustei com uma voz feminina irritada e olhei para a cadeira da escrivaninha, uma menina negra de cabelos enroladinhos e olhos cor de mel rodava nela.

- de onde você surgiu?

- do céu.

- eu estou falando sério – ri nervosa.

- eu também. – ela subiu as sobrancelhas com um sorriso sarcástico.

-anjos não existem...

-você não acredita em deus?

- sim mas...

- então...eu só vim aqui avisar que isso tudo que você viu acontecer, sua morte, não era pesadelo, era minha visão de todos caso você morressem, mas você não morreu. Eu só queria que você visse onde realmente deveria estar porque eu odeio finais tristes. Sou Elisa e vou voltar ao meu trabalho de fantasminha camarada desaparecendo agora. – quando pisquei os olhos ela não estava mais lá.

" que erva da boa que eu fumei?"

" não, Rachel você tem que acreditar!"

" impossível."

" nada é impossível Berry"

" e quem é você?"

" sua consciência"

" e qual é sua opnião sobre isso...o que devo fazer?"

" conquistar Quinn Fabray"

" por que?"

" porque no fundo você ama ela também, e tenho certeza que quando conhecer a verdadeira Quinn Fabray vai amá-la mais do que ela mesma"

Sacudi a cabeça e tentei tirar aqueles pensamentos loucos da minha cabeça. Eu ainda tinha Finn, eu tinha que dar uma última chance a ele, ver se talvez ele seja a pessoa certa para mim mesmo eu vendo que não é, não posso desistir tão fácil assim, ele é meu primeiro amor. Eu fico com ele por mais um tempo e vejo como vou me sentir.

Então vamos recapitular, todos sentiriam minha falta se eu saísse da vida deles dessa maneira brusca. Mercedes acha que eu sou uma diva e que tenho um futuro promissor na Broadway.

" mais isso eu já sabia"

Santana vai se arrepender de ter me feito mal uma hora ou outra. Brittany sempre se lembrará de mim como uma lembrança boa. Kurt adora conviver comigo e me perder deixaria ele muito triste porque ele planeja um futuro em NY comigo nele.

E Quinn é perdidamente apaixonada por mim desde o começo do primeiro ano e daria a vida dela para me ver feliz. Isso é estranho...mas saber que ela me ama parece despertar algo dentro de mim, algo que já existia. Talvez eu amasse ela antes só não sabia identificar, ela sempre mexia comigo de um jeito diferente e toda vez que nós brigávamos eu sentia que ia ter um infarto, talvez isso fosse amor.

Me levantei e desci as escadas correndo, quando cheguei no último degrau tropecei e cai mas estava tão animada que nem liguei para a dor que sentia nos joelhos.

- estrelinha, se machucou? – meu pai Hiran perguntou-me enquanto se levantava do sofá com meu outro pai logo atrás olhando preocupado.

- sim ...quer dizer não! Eu tenho algo para contar a vocês. – eles me seguiram até o sofá curiosos.

- bem...eu descobri que estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.

- que bom... – Leroy sussurrou.

- Leroy! – meu pai Hiran bronqueou.

- mas é verdade, eu não tenho nada contra esse garoto...ele é simpático mas é meio burro e nem é tão bonito para a minha menina. – soltei uma risadinha.

- okay mas quem é o sortudo que ganhou o coração da nossa filha? – Hiran me perguntou enquanto segurava minha mão tentando me encorajar.

- é sortuda pais... Quinn Fabray. – olhei para os dois que me olharam confusos.

- a mesma que você diz que faz da sua vida escolar um inferno? – perguntou Leroy.

- é – ri nervosa.

- ela é linda estrelinha, e senti o mesmo por você. – disse Hiran

- como vocês sabem disso?

- bem, ela vive te irritando e nós vimos o jeito que ela olha para você...já fomos na sua escola lembra?

- nossa, vocês são demais. – abracei os dois.

- boa sorte em tentar conquistar a menina amanhã e não faça isso namorando o Finn...não é justo com ele. – Leroy aconselhou sorrindo.

- claro, obrigada lindos. – rimos.

CONTINUA...


End file.
